La canción de Miho
by sshunz
Summary: Miho se toma un tiempo para encontrarse con un disco que le llama mucho la atención. Esa canción era como su historia y un final tragico


**La canción de Miho**

Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :) y la canción tampoco es mía es de David Guetta - Shot Me Down (feat. Skylar Grey)

Era un día común en el orfanato, Miho aprovechó para comprarse una canción, pues estaban en el súper, agarró el disco que le llamó la atención y sin más lo compró y se fue a su cuarto. Ya en la noche se puso a escucharlo una y otra vez, era prácticamente una parte de su historia, parte de su pasado y que venía a repercutir en el presente de la peor manera.

_I was five and he was six_  
_we rode on horses made of sticks_  
_He wore black and I wore white_  
_He would always win the fight_

_(Yo tenía cinco y él tenía seis_  
_Cabalgábamos sobre caballos de madera_  
_Él vestía de negro y yo de blanco_  
_Él siempre ganaría la pelea)_

Recordó un día, ella traía un vestido blanco y con un sombrero de vaquera, arriba de un palo de escoba, iba tras de Seiya, que traía un traje negro, de vaquero con un sombrero y un paliacate negro en su boca, corría tras de él, tan feliz, tratando de detener al ladrón…

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down

(Bang bang, me disparó  
Bang bang, caí al suelo  
Bang bang, ese horrible sonido  
Bang bang, mi amor me disparó)

El dolor… ese dolor de caer, no se fijó y una piedra la derrumbó, Seiya siendo un niño, se burló de ella, insultándola, riéndose y lo peor es que la lastimó más a su corazón que el mismo dolor de la piedra, eran balas en forma de palabras y el disparaba una tras otra con su boca. Miho lloró pues al que ella veía con unos ojos de amor el solo se reía y reía, solo las risas callaron con la llegada de Seika.,

_I was five and he was six_  
_We rode on horses made of sticks_  
_He wore black and I wore white_  
_He would always win the fight_

_(Yo tenía cinco y él tenía seis_  
_Cabalgábamos sobre caballos de madera_  
_Él vestía de negro y yo de blanco_  
_Él siempre ganaría la pelea)_

En ese momento llego Seiya, con una gran sonrisa, sentándose junto con ella, viendo a Miho, contándole todo lo que paso con Poseidón, con Hilda y por supuesto Hades, ella volvió a sentirse tan feliz, lo volvió a ver, se sentía tan feliz como cuando eran niños, esa sensación de estar tan feliz que nada te importa, las horas pasaron y Seiya le Dijo:

_Bang bang, he shot me down_  
_Bang bang, I hit the ground_  
_Bang bang, that awful sound_  
_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

_(Bang bang, me disparó_  
_Bang bang, caí al suelo_  
_Bang bang, ese horrible sonido_  
_Bang bang, mi amor me disparó)_

-Miho, yo…- dijo Seiya

\- no hace falta – dijo ella mientras lo callaba con un beso, donde entregó todo, su corazón y alma, mostrándose distraída de nuevo. Sentía tanta o más alegría que cuando jugaba con el, era una felicidad que sonrió más de lo que se le había visto desde niña.

_Bang bang, he shot me down_  
_Bang bang, I hit the ground_  
_Bang bang, that awful sound_  
_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

_(Bang bang, me disparó_  
_Bang bang, caí al suelo_  
_Bang bang, ese horrible sonido_  
_Bang bang, mi amor me disparó)_

\- Yo… me voy a casar con Saori, Miho, en verdad lo siento – dijo en castaño mientras salía de ese lugar…

Lo volvió a hacer, volvió a jugar con ella, le volvió a disparar. Era increíble la estrategia de Seiya, enamorarla, hacer que baje por completo la guardia, cualquier distracción y disparar en el centro de su frágil corazón. Ese golpe fue el definitivo, Miho sentía que su corazón desangraba y decidió apresurar su hora, agarró un vidrio, se cortó en la vena de la cabeza y murió… la peor muerte, pero ella pensó "el dolor físico pasara, pero el del corazón no curara" y ya se dio por vencida, un deja vu acabo con su vida….

Nota: Triste o no? Sus comentarios se los agradeceré, por favor comenten para ver si se escribir o pos' me mato XD


End file.
